Revenge
by abstractpatterns
Summary: Another one shot. Sasuke will get his revenge for the one he loves.


A/N.:I don't own Naruto but I got some Naruto keychains and patches and I don't own Three days Grace's "Animal I have become."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revenge

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

I am a monster. No one can stop me. No one can or will. But everyone wanted me to stop. But I don't care. Not unless it's her who's asking.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

I haven't seen her since this morning. Same old routine. It brings a small smile to my face. But it's off in a second. Don't want to know who I'm thinking about?

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times i've lied_

_(So many times i've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

I can't stand this waiting. I need the kill I have a twitch. I need to see blood. I feel something coming. She's not here but I need her to me.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Soon the battle was beginning. I'll have my revenge for what they did to her. They'll pay they'll all pay. She was my lover. Mine. How could they do such a thing to her.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

I need her. I miss her. I crave her. I lust for her. I want her. I love her. How dare they hurt her... those bastards.

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

Soon the mission was over and I was back in my empty house. I went into my room filled with horrible memories. "Sasuke-kun you're back."my wife Sakura yelled hugging me. "Are you okay?"she asked hugging me awkwardly over her huge belly. "Hn... fine. How are they?"I mumbled laying a hand on her swelled belly. She nodded. "So how was it?"she asked as we walked hand in hand o the kitchen where she started cooking. I smirked and she took it as an ok.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

"Don't worry Ino will bewar of this house hold for the rest of the nine months."I said grabbing a tomato and quickly biting into it. "And?"she asked hopeful. "Hinata promises to be at the celebration for the baby's pre-birth celebration. And so does Temari."I mumbled. All day searching for 3 people. Hinata and Temari to invite them to a baby shower. Ino to tell to lay off of my wife... she made her cry... I didn't respect that. No one messes with Uchiha Sakura and get's away with it. That reminds me. "Neji promised to let Tenten come also. You know how he is with his wife." Sakura squealed before telling me about what she did that day. Kami what an annoying woman ... but I would kill for her.

Sakura... I love you.

-And it's over until nex time

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also I would love to thank everyone who reviewed Rape you guys are really nice... and the story was suppose to be alittle humorous so if you laugh that's a good thing.


End file.
